


Desire

by cuddles



Series: Sixth Sense [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Allosexual Characters, Angst, Clothed Sex, English Stereotypes, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles/pseuds/cuddles
Summary: Crowley can sense desires. Aziraphale's are no exception.





	Desire

Crowley had always known Aziraphale wanted him.

Aziraphale wanted lots of things. His desires weren't inherently sinful, but they were selfish, and to a demon, a selfish desire was as obvious as a beacon. Crowley had once found Aziraphale in a crowd by sensing a craving for gravlax with dill sauce.

It wasn't always food Aziraphale wanted. Sometimes he wanted a rare misprinted edition of _The Book of Common Prayer_. Sometimes he wanted an enamelled snuffbox. Sometimes he wanted Crowley to kiss him.

Crowley knew Aziraphale wanted him, and it was _maddening_. Because Aziraphale would never admit it. There were days when Aziraphale pretended they weren't even friends, let alone whatever they actually were. And if the angel was sometimes tempted, if he gazed at Crowley too long and too softly, if he glanced at Crowley's mouth and licked his lips ... well, that didn't mean he would ever let himself act on the impulse. If Crowley didn't know better, he would swear Aziraphale was English through and through.

Tonight was one of Crowley's bad nights -- couldn't sleep, even with the aid of dark magic -- and he was currently lying in bed thinking about Aziraphale not-kissing him.

Crowley knew that if he wanted to, he could wind the angel up about it. A little innuendo. Aziraphale got a stuffy look when anything offended his heavenly sensibilities, sitting up straighter and pursing his lips. Crowley could tease him, if he wanted. Make his cheeks turn pink, make him squirm in his seat.

Crowley lay in his bed in the darkness of his flat, thinking about it. If he wanted, he thought, he could take it a bit further than that. Not just make the angel uncomfortable -- make him excited. Crowley slipped a hand under the waistband of his pyjamas and cupped his groin lightly.

What about some night when they were sharing a sticky dessert in the back booth of a restaurant? Crowley imagined licking the sugar off his fingers one by one as Aziraphale pretended not to look. He imagined doing something weird with his tongue and watching Aziraphale's mouth fall open. Crowley gave his cock a stroke, thinking of Aziraphale's mouth.

Yes, he could tease the angel. He could hint that Aziraphale had a carnal side, and smile as the angel hotly denied it. He could point out that most man-shaped beings eventually had, well, urges. _Nothing to be ashamed of,_ he could say cheerfully. _Just simple biology._ Crowley closed his eyes as he pictured Aziraphale's scandalised face. Yes. That was good.

 _Did_  the angel have a carnal side? For Crowley, sexual desire had been a natural side effect of the effort he put into being human. He had privately decided that the kind of human he tried to be would be bisexual. But if he was being honest with himself, he had never sensed any desire for sex from Aziraphale. Touch, yes. Sex, no.

It didn't matter, this was just a fantasy. Crowley imagined slithering onto Aziraphale's lap. Straddling him. Aziraphale would draw in a shocked breath, gripping the arms of his chair. Crowley would flick out his tongue and taste him. He would revel in the desire radiating from Aziraphale's soul. He would wriggle, just a little, just enough to feel Aziraphale's erection under him, to make Aziraphale's eyes flutter closed and a tiny groan escape his throat.

It wouldn't take long. The angel would squeeze his eyes shut so he couldn't see the sin he was about to commit, and his hips would jerk up as though involuntarily, even as his hands remained glued to the chair. He would rut against Crowley's groin, still fully clothed, rubbing through the layers of cotton and gabardine between them.

Crowley would lean in close and whisper in his ear, _It's all right, angel, you're doing great, come for me._ And Aziraphale would come with a moan of almost pain. Eyes still shut, breathing hard.

He would refuse to look at Crowley, afterwards.

Crowley's stomach felt cold. He pulled his hand out of his pants and lay there in the dark, heart still racing but no longer aroused. How had he managed to lose control of his own fantasy? It was true, he thought, Aziraphale could never look him in the eye after doing that.

And honestly, Crowley could never do that to Aziraphale. He could tease, maybe, but he knew where to draw the line. Even if he had the opportunity to realise Aziraphale's repressed desires, he wouldn't do it at the expense of their friendship.

It was a long time before Crowley fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I submitted to iwouldfuckaziraphale: https://iwouldfuckaziraphale.tumblr.com/post/183905563194/i-want-to-flirt-with-tv-aziraphale-just-tease-him


End file.
